Chuuni
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Yoshiko, seorang sahabat Naruto yang sangat chuuni, dia menamai dirinya sebagai Da Tenshi. Yoshiko sendiri juga mempunyai sebuah pekerjaan dimana dia adalah penulis manga sementara Naruto adalah editornya. Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Lemon? Smut? Rape?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Love Live Sunshine by Kimino Sakurako.**

**Warning: Ooc, Au, Typo, Lemon? Smut? PWP?**

**..**

**.**

**Chuuni!**

**Naruto U x Tsushima Yoshiko (Yohane da!)**

**..**

**Enjoy it!**

Percaya atau tidak? Gadis Chuuni bisa menjadi sosok yang seksi dan menggoda jika kau sudah dekat dengan dia begitu lama. Terkadang, ada sosok seperti itu.

Seperti Naruto yang mengenal Yoshiko dari kecil. Keduanya adalah sepasang sahabat yang menjadi teman sepermainan, satu sekolah, dan lulus bersama. Yoshiko sendiri saat ini menjadi seorang pembuat Manga, dan Naruto menjadi Editornya.

Keduanya tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Hah! Da tenshi sepertiku tak akan patuh pada perintahmu!"

"..."

"Dan harusnya akulah yang memerintahmu, kau manusia!"

"Yoshiko, bisa tenang?"

"Yohane! Naruto, panggil aku Yohane!"

Naruto menepuk dahinya, ia memaklumi tingkah Chuuni dari seoramg Yoshiko Tsushima. Lagipula, dia sudah mengenalnya sedari mereka kecil. "Baiklah Yohane, bagaimana kabar Manga buatanmu?"

"..."

"..."

"Manga...apa?"

"Kau mau kulempar pakai buku?"

Yoshiko langaung melindungi dirinya dengan sebuah kursi, dia sedikit takut akan ancaman Naruto barusan. Helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulut Naruto, tingkah Yoshiko memang menyebalkan, tapi dia sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah itu.

"Aku takut jika para pembaca dari manga milikmu akan berkurang."

Yoshiko langsung melempar dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya, wanita berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu sedikit malas saat akan menggambar manga miliknya. Dagunya pun bertumpu di atas bantal empuk kamrnya. "Aku malas bergerak Naruto," balas Yoshiko dengan nada malas.

Naruto melirik wanita itu melalui ekor matanya, iris biru miliknya menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah di atas kasur kamar Yoshiko. Dua buah paha putih nan lezat terongok di atas kasur. "Apa kau ingin kehilangan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak sih." Kedua kaki Yoshiko bergerak naik turun.

Naruto kembali menghela napasnya. "Kau benar-benar kekanakan," ujarnya sembari mencubit paha putih Yoshiko.

"Hyah! Kenapa dicubit?!" Wajah Yoshiko langsung merona saat paha miliknya di cubit oleh Naruto. "Kau manusia mesum!" Dia langsung menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantalnya.

Sementara Naruto malah memperlebar seringainya, dia melepas celana panjang yang dipakainya, penisnya sudah sangat ereksi dan siap untuk meluncur masuk ke dalam liang senggama. Dia pun berlutut tepat di bongkahan pantat Yoshiko, lalu menuingkap rok mini yang dipakai wanita itu sekaligus menggeser celana dalam si wanita Chuuni tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya tak dibiarkan begitu saja Yoshiko!" Naruto langsung mendorong penisnya masuk ke dalam Vagina Yoshiko.

"Akh! Naruto! Kau memasukkan itu!" Yoshiko berusaha untuk berbalik dan memprotes Naruto, tetapu tubuhnya tertahan oleh tubuh atletis lelaki itu. "Ahhh, Naruto!"

Tubuh pria itu berada di atas punggung Yoshiko, pinggulnya bergerak naik turun saat itu juga. Bibir Naruto mendekati telinga Yoshiko, kedua tangannya merangsak masuk ke dalam kaos yang dipakai wanita itu.

Naruto meremas kedua buah dada Yoshiko, ia juga menggigit telinga merah Yoshiko untuk merangsangnya lagi.

"Naruhhh... Ahhh..."

Yoshiko mendesah, dan itu seperti sebuah lagu bagi Naruto, dia terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya hingga akhirnya, lelaki itu mengeluarkan spermanya yang banyak ke dalam liang senggama Yoshiko.

"Akhh!"

Tubuhnya memeluk tubuh ramping Yoshiko, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh wanita itu. "Na-naruto..."

"Ya?"

"A-aku juga keluar bersamamu tadi uhh..."

"La-lalu?"

Yoshiko menempelkan wajahnya di atas bantal. "Aku lelah bodoh!"

**..**

**.**

**..**

Yoshiko cemberut menatap Naruto yang dengan santainya duduk sembari menyesap teh hangatnya, keduanya masih belum membersihkan diri setelah kejadian barusan. Naruto malahan mengambil sebuah botol yang selalu dibawanya dengan teh yang menjadi isinya.

"Kau jahat."

Naruto tersedak mendengar kalimat itu dari Yoshiko. "Hah?"

"Kau jahat banget, bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan sperma ke dalam tubuhku?! Bagaimana nantinya jika aku hamil?!"

Naruto tersenyum kaku, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Ya maaf, aku tak sengaja-aduh! Oi sakit!"

Penis Naruto di injak oleh Yoshiko. Wanita itu menatap garang kepada Naruto. "Maaf kakiku tergelincir," ujar Yoshiko yang kemudian mulai menggerakkan jari kakinya naik turun. "Kau pikir aku tak akan menyiksamu? Kau salah Naruto."

"Aakh! Yoshiko! Berhenti!"

"Tidak akan! Da Tenshi ini tak akan melepaskanmu!"

Naruto berdecak kesal, dia langsung bergerak menyerang Yoshiko, mendorongnya ke kasur empuk itu. Naruto menyingkap kaos yang dikenakan Yoshiko, dan menghisap puting Yoshiko dengan kuat. Ia juga mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam vagina Yoshiko.

"O-oi, berhenti!"

"Tidak akan! Manusia ini tak akan melepaskanmu!" Balas Naruto menggunakan kata yang sama dengan Yoshiko tadi. "Kau tak bisa kabur lagi sayang," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga wanita itu, dia pun menciumi leher putihnya, memberikan beberapa kissmark di sana.

Yoshiko pun mengakungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto, dia memenjamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati bagaimana perlakuan lelaki itu padanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit agar desahannya tak terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto sendiri terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, penis miliknya keluar masuk dengan cepat di liang senggama Yoshiko.

"Yoshiko!"

"Yohane!"

Naruto berdecak kembali, dia menenggelamkan penisnya dalam-dalam di Vagina Yoshiko, mengeluarkan sperma yang sangat banyak ke dalamnya liang tersebut.

**..**

**.**

**..**

Yoshiko menarik kaosnya sembarik berdecak kesal. "Aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran mesum yang kau miliki manusia, kau dengan santainya memasukkan semua spermamu ke dalam liang milikku?!"

"..."

"Oh, kau tak bisa menjawabnya? Dasar kau manusia mesum!"

"Hentikan Yoshiko."

"Yohane! Namaku Yohane! Seorang Da Tenshi yang-"

"Diam atau kau kuperkosa lagi?"

Yoshiko langaung diam tak mengatakan apapun, dia malah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil kaosnya yang lain. "Se-sebenarnya aku tak masalah sih dengan spermamu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ya ka-kan kita suami is-istri, ja-jadi..."

"Jadi aku boleh memperkosamu lagi?"

"Bukan itu bego!"

Naruto tertawa keras mendengar Istrinya yang sedikit Chuuni serta Tsundere itu.

**..**

**.**

**End**


End file.
